sora_no_otoshimonofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Anime
thumb|leftRodzaj produkcji: seria TV Studio: '''AIC (Anime International Company) '''Autor: Suu Minazuki Projekt: '''Yoshihiro Watanabe '''Reżyser: Hisashi Saitou Scenariusz: Yuuko Kakihara Muzyka: 'Motoyoshi Iwasaki 'Tytuły alternatywne ---- そらのおとしもの 하늘의 유실물 天降之物 What Fell from the Sky Lost Property of the Sky Heaven’s Lost Property Misplaced by Heaven 'Sezon 1' ---- Tytuł: Sora no Otoshimono Połączenia: TV Saitama, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, tvk, Sun Television, TVQ, Tokyo MX, TV Aichi Data emisji: 4.10.2009r. - 27.10.2009r. Odcinki: 1. '''"Przybycie "nagiego" bohatera" "A "Naked" Hero Arises!" "全裸王（ユウシャ）世界に起つ！" (yuusha sekai ni tatsu!) '''2. "Niebiański romans" "Heavenly Romance" "天翔ける虹色下着（ロマン）" (amakakeru roman) 3. "Pierwszy rozkaz Angeloid'ów" "An Angeloid’s First Order" "エンジェロイド初体験（0シレイ）" (enjieroido 0 shirei) 4. "Miłość i trójkat - ponownie" "Love and a Triangle - Again" "愛と三角地帯（トライアングル）ふたたび" (ai to toraianguru futatabi) 5. "Gorąca noc z wielkim wydarzeniem" "A Steamy Night With a Big Shot" "任侠（セレブ）と初夜（アツイヨル）" (serebu to atsui yoru) 6. "Odział w strojach kąpielowych naprzód!" "A Steamy Night With a Big Shot" "任侠（セレブ）と初夜（アツイヨル）" (serebu to atsui yoru) 7. "Nowa "urocza" dziewczyna" "The “Cute” New Girls" "電脳少女（トキメキ）の転校生" (zunou shoujo ( tokimeki ) no tenkousei) 8. "Kto wygra festiwal odrzuconych?" “For Whom is the Festival Thrown?” “血斗（マツリ）は誰がために” (chi to ( matsuri ) wa ta ga tame ni) 9. "Historia, która zaczęła się od kłamstwa" “The Story that Starts with a Lie” “嘘から始まる妄想劇場（ストーリー）” (uso kara hajima ru mousou gekijou (sutourii)) 10. "Gdzie udają się słowa Aniołów" “Where the Words of Angels Go” “天使のコトバの向かう先” (tenshi no kotoba no mukau saki) 11. "Przybywaj, mój raju!" “Let’s Go! My Paradise” “いざ征かん！我が銭湯領域（パラダイス）” (za seikan ! wa ga sentou ryouiki (paradaisu)) 12. "Łańcuch uniemozliwiający wielką ucieczkę" “The Chain Which Doesn't Grant Escape” “逃るること叶わぬ螺旋回廊（クサリ）” (nogaru rukoto kanawa nu rasen kairou (kusari)) 13. "Utracone rajskie mienie" “Heaven's Lost Property.” “空の女王（オトシモノ）” sora no joou (otoshimono) 'Sezon 2' ---- Tytuł: Sora no Otoshimono: Forte Połączenia: TV Saitama, Chiba TV, KBS Kyoto, tvk, Sun Television, TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting, Tokyo MX, TV Aichi Data emisji: 1.10.2010r. - 17.12.2010r. Odcinki: 1. "Rozbierz się! Nagi król powrócił!" "Get Naked! The Naked King Has Returned" "キミも脱げ! 帰ってきた全裸王（ユウシャ）" (Kimi mo Nuge! Kaette Kita Yūsha) 2. "Szok! Anioł z wielkimi piersiami!" "Shock! The Angel's a Big-Boobed Bimbo!" "驚愕! 天使は♥♥（キョニュウ）だった" (Kyōgaku! Tenshi wa Kyonyū Datta) 3. "Walka z dumą!" "A Fight With Pride!" "煩悩（プライド）ある戦い" (Puraido Aru Tatakai) 4. "Do śmierci! Śnieżna bitwa w temperaturze -1,4 °C!" "To The Death! The Bath Battle at -1.4°C!" "死闘! 零下1.4度の温泉（カッセン）" (Shitō! Reika Itten'yondo no Kassen) 5. "Przyjaciel i super rodzeństwo z nieba" "A Friend and a Super-Sibling from the Heavens" "天界から来た超兄弟（トモダチ）" (Tenkai kara Kita Tomodachi) 6. "Zdecyduj się! Niebo, piekło czy góra, dół" "Reach a Decision! The Up and Down of Heaven and Hell" "決断せよ!! 天国と地獄（アップダウン）" (Ketsudan Seyo!! Appudaun) 7. "Tomoki - pożeracz arbuzów" "' '''Watermelon Eating' Tomoki" "西瓜（トモキ）喰います" (Tomoki Kuimasu) '''8. "Głosy spiewaczek i odgłosy aniołów z nieba" “The Song of the Angels Echoes in the Sky” “空に響く天使達（ウタヒメ）の声” (Sora ni Hibiku Utahime no Koe) 9. "Zaciekła walka! Połów podczas karnawału snów" “Shoot Out! Fishing At the Jumbo Carnival of Dreams” “激闘! 夢の一本釣り（ジャンボカーニバル）” (Gekitō! Yume no Janbo Kānibaru) 10. "Patrzeć przez dziurkę do pola fantazji" “Peek Into the Fantasy Field” “節穴世界（ファンタジーフィールド）を覗け!” (Fantajī Fīrudo o Nozoke!) 11. "Po elegię złudzeń" “The Edge of an Indiscriminate Requiem” “幻想哀歌（ムサベツ）の果て” (Musabetsu no Hate) 12. "Panie rozkładają skrzydła wczesnym rankiem" “Forte Wings Soaring for Tomorrow” “明日に羽飛く彼女達(フォルテ)” (Asu ni Habataku'' Forute) 'Muzyka' ---- '''Sezon 1:' - opening: "Ring my bell"'' by blue drops - ending: "Soba ni Irareru Dake de (そばにいられるだけで )" by blue drops (odcinek 1, 14) "Misaki Meguri (岬めぐり)" by Mina (odcinek 2) "Taiyou ga Kureta Kisetsu (太陽がくれた季節)" by Saori Hayami, Mina, Ayahi Takagaki, Soichiro Hoshi and Tatsuhisa Suzuki (odcinek 3) "Senshi no Kyuusoku (戦士の休息)" by Soichiro Hoshi (odcinek 4) "Yuke! Yuke! Kawaguchi Hiroshi (ゆけ!ゆけ!川口浩)" by Tatsuo Kamon (odcinek 5) "Natsu-iro no Nancy (夏色のナンシー)" by Iori Nomizu (odcinek 6) "Furimuku na Kimi wa Utsukushii (ふり向くな君は美しい)" by Saori Hayami, Iori Nomizu, Mina, Ayahi Takagaki, Soichiro Hoshi and Tatsuhisa Suzuki (odcinek 7) "Wild Seven (ワイルドセブン)" by Soichiro Hoshi and Tatsuhisa Suzuki (odcinek 8) "Hatsukoi (初恋)" by Saori Hayami and Ayahi Takagaki (odcinek 9) "Bokura no Diary (僕等のダイアリー)" by Ayahi Takagaki and Tatsuhisa Suzuki (odcinek 10) "Champion (チャンピオン)" by Soichiro Hoshi and Saki Fujita (odcinek 11) "Akai Hana Shiroi Hana (赤い花白い花)" by Saori Hayami (odcinek 12) "Haru Ichiban (春一番)" by Saori Hayami, Iori Nomizu and Mina (odcinek 13) '''Sezon 2' - opening: "Ring My Bell" by Soichiro Hoshi ( odcinek 1) "Heart no Kakuritsu" (ハートの確率''Hāto no Kakuritsu'') by Blue Drops - ending: "Kaeru Kara" (帰るから, "From Home") by Blue Drops (odcinek 1) "COSMOS" by Blue Drops (odcinek 2) "Kakemeguru Seishun" (かけめぐる青春) by Mina and Ayahi Takagaki (odcinek 3) "Miracle Guy" (ミラクル・ガイ''Mirakuru Gai'') by Kaori Fukuhara (odcinek 4) "ff (Fortissimo)" (ff (フォルティシモ)Forutishimo) by Mina (odcinek 5) "Soldier in the Space" (ソルジャー・イン・ザ・スペース''Sorujā in za Supēsu'') by Soichiro Hoshi and Tatsuhisa Suzuki (odcinek 6) "Kaerazaru Hi no Tame ni" (帰らざる日のために, "For the Day of No Return") by Soichiro Hoshi, Saori Hayami, Mina, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Ayahi Takagaki, Iori Nomizu and Kaori Fukuhara (odcinek 7) "Odoriko" (踊り子, "Dancer") by Saori Hayami and Ayahi Takagaki (odcinek 8) "Natsu no Ojō-san" (夏のお嬢さん, "Summertime Girl") by Iori Nomizu (odcinek 9) "Bōkyō no Tabi" (望郷の旅, "Journey of Nostalgia") by Soichiro Hoshi and Saki Fujita (odcinek 10) "Kaeru Kara" (帰るから, "From Home")(Guitar Version) by Blue Drops (odcinek 11) Jidai Okure no Koibito-tachi (時代遅れの恋人たち, "Old-Fashioned Lovers") by Saori Hayami, Iori Nomizu and Kaori Fukuhara (odcinek 12) Kategoria:Sora no Otoshimono Kategoria:Anime